


Stitches of Love

by SilverMoonSky



Series: Adrinette April 2020 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien doesn't deserve him, Adrinette April 2020, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Marinette is an angel and we love her, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Some angst?, they're really good friends though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: Marinette gives Adrien a gift for his birthday, but he realizes the stitching on his present looks awfully familiar. . . .Written for Day 13: Scarf Reveal for Adrinette April.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette April 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685854
Comments: 3
Kudos: 288





	Stitches of Love

_ Can you meet me at the bakery when you get the chance? There’s something I want to give you. _

Adrien smiled at the text. Knowing Marinette, and the occasion that was coming up, he was pretty sure he knew exactly what she was up to.

_ Sure! I’ll be there as soon as I finish my photoshoot. I should be done soon. _

_ Great! See you soon :D _

It didn’t take long for the photoshoot to end. It was an outdoor shoot, which meant it couldn’t last too long. Once it was over, Adrien quickly grabbed his coat and his scarf, made sure Plagg was in his pocket in case anything were to happen, checked with Nathalie so that she knew where he was going (by some miracle, she actually let him leave without the Gorilla--probably because Marinette’s house was right next to the park where the shoot happened), and was on his way.

He greeted Tom and Sabine as he went into the bakery, then made his way upstairs to their apartment where Marinette should be. He rang the doorbell. Immediately the door opened.

“Hey Mari,” Adrien said, grinning.

“Hey,” she said. “Come in.”

After exchanging quick pleasantries, the two of them made their way to Marinette’s room. Adrien walked over to sit on Marinette’s chaise, like he usually did when he was in her room, but instead saw something else resting on it.

He grinned. “Is this why you invited me here?

Marinette smiled, taking the wrapped present in her hands. “It’s for you,” she said, holding it out to him. “I know your birthday is tomorrow, but I wanted to give this to you now instead of at school.”

Adrien rubbed his hand awkwardly against the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. He took the box from Marinette’s hands and gently began to tear open the wrapping paper. He finally opened the box and gaped at the content inside.

“A Ladybug themed jacket?” Adrien exclaimed. “Mari, this is awesome! Thank you so much! I love it!”

Marinette’s face was on fire. “I’m so glad you like it.”

Adrien pulled it out of the box and stretched it out, admiring the stitching. To call it amazing would be an understatement. It was  _ stunning. _ It was red with black spots, just like Ladybug’s regular costume, but with intricate embroidery done along the edges. If you looked closely, you could see some homages to Chat Noir, like small paw prints, stitched claw marks, and there was that lovely design at the edge of the jacket that pulled it all together. . . .

Wait. The stitching on the jacket. . . . it seemed familiar. Adrien traced his hand over the small design at the edge of the jacket. He frowned. He could’ve sworn he’d seen that somewhere. . . .

“Do you want to try it on?” Marinette asked. Adrien nodded.

“Yeah, of course!”

He shrugged off his own coat and slipped on the one Marinette had made him. It was  _ amazing. _ It fit him perfectly and matched his blue scarf perfectly. So perfectly that the designs on both of them were so similar, they were practically identical--

Wait, what?

Adrien stared at the mirror he was standing in front of, staring at the design on both of them. How was this possible? They couldn’t have the same design! This jacket was something Marinette had made, and his father had been the one to give him the scarf. . . .

“Do you not like it?” Marinette bit her lip. “Or does it not fit properly? You don’t seem comfortable. I could--”

“No, no, I love it!” He assured her. Immediately she relaxed. “It’s just,” he continued, watching Marinette’s facial expressions carefully, “I’m curious about something.”

“Oh, what about?”

_ If I’m right about this, I don’t know what I’m going to do. . . . _

“I just noticed that the jacket you’ve given me and my scarf, the one my father gave me, have the same design.”

Marinette paled. “Wh--what?”

Adrien repeated it. “This jacket. And the scarf. They have the same design.” He pointed it out on each of the articles of clothing.

“I--I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She laughed nervously. “They look so different, they’re made by completely different people after all!”

Adrien narrowed his eyes, refusing to let any emotions get to him until he got an answer. He didn’t want to believe it, but it was the only thing that made sense. . . .

“Marinette,” he said, softening his tone, “did you. . . . did you make my scarf?”

“I--”

“Please tell me the truth.”

_ Don’t let any emotions get to you. It’ll be okay. Her response will determine a lot of things, but that doesn’t mean-- _

She sighed and looked into his eyes, knowing she couldn’t get out of this one. “I--yeah. I’m the one that made the scarf.”

He sat down on Marinette’s chaise, processing the information he’d just figured out. Adrien should’ve known. He should’ve known that the nicest gift he’d ever gotten, the lovely blue scarf he’d worn for  _ years,  _ where every stitch had been made with love. . . . hadn’t  _ actually _ been from his father. He should’ve known. Since when did he care about him anyway? It wasn’t like Gabriel had time for his son. Gabriel had never really  _ cared _ about him.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said, shuffling her feet awkwardly. “I should’ve told you sooner, but the time was never right, and you were so happy knowing it came from your father. . . .” she trailed off.

Adrien stared at the stitching on the scarf, gently running his hand across the familiar signature. Of course. Of course she had made it. How did he not see it earlier? Everything about it screamed Marinette, from the delicate fabric to the careful stitching--none of which his father would particularly care for.

Even if his father were ever to get articles of clothing for Adrien, it would most certainly be something he designed himself. Why did he never question that? Gabriel never would’ve bought this scarf, let alone gifted it to his son.

How had he been so blind?

“Are you mad?” Marinette asked worriedly. “I totally understand if you are. I know you probably hate me because I kept it from you for so long but I just wanted you to be happy and I saw how much you loved that it came from your father and I just decided to stay quiet so that--”

He looked up, and immediately she cut off her rambling when she registered his expression. Adrien wanted to cry. It was the nicest gift someone had ever made for him; it was handmade, after all. Marinette had made it with him, and only him in mind. How could he possibly be mad?

“Adrien? Are you okay?”

_ No, not really. I just found out that you’ve cared about me all along. When I was sitting in that huge dining room, eating alone on my birthday, you were thinking of me. You cared enough about me to make that scarf. Why didn’t I ever see how amazing you were earlier? _

“Why would I hate you?” Adrien murmured. Marinette looked up in disbelief. “This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten, and  _ you _ made it. I’m not mad. In fact, I. . . . I couldn’t be happier.”

“I--oh.” She blushed.

“Thank you,” he whispered, looking up to meet Marinette’s eyes. “You’re such an amazing friend. I wish I had seen it earlier. . . .”

“You’re crying,” she said quietly.

Fortunately for Marinette, he didn’t notice that she avoided answering his statement.

Adrien sniffed. “I guess I am,” he said, trying to wipe the tears away. “I’m sorry.”

Marinette shook her head. “No, don’t be.” She sighed, pacing the room. “You had the right to know. I still should’ve told you, no matter you thought.”

“No, it’s okay,” Adrien said. “I’m just glad I found out now instead of later.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah. You’re a really great friend, Mari. I love this present, and though I never got to say it to you before, I love this scarf too.”

She smiled. “I’m glad,” she murmured, and she reached over and slowly wrapped her arms around him. Adrien returned the gesture, melting into her hug.

_ Thank you. _


End file.
